


Я никогда тебя не оставлю

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Incest, Out of Character, Panos Cosmatos vibes, Possession, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is Kylo's daughter, Supernatural - Freeform, Смесь настоящего и прошедшего времени - не баг а фича, таймскипаю как кретин
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей попадает в приемную семью после смерти своего отца. К сожалению, смерть для него - не препятствие, если он захочет воссоединиться со своей дочерью.





	1. When I die, bury me deep...

_Никто не полюбит тебя так сильно, как я._

  
Когда Рей переступает порог своего нового дома, она уверена, что ей тут не понравится. Она почти не видела своего приемного отца.

  
Еще никогда до этого она не была так рада ошибаться.

  
В огромном доме всегда шумно, тут царит суета — совершенно не похожая на холодную тишину ее старого дома. У Скайуокера много детей, и все они — приемные, изъятые от родителей и опекунов. Рей, всегда мечтавшая иметь брата или сестру, с удовольствием помогает с младшими, находя в этом утешение. Она не одинока — и это удивительное чувство, которое греет ей душу, когда она закрывает глаза в своей постели, засыпая.

  
Кажется, это зовется счастьем.

  
Она ходит в школу. Ездит на экскурсии. Может пойти, куда захочется — главное предупредить Люка. Рей настолько признательна ему, настолько благодарна, что однажды решается на важный разговор. Она подозревает, что Люк не понимает _насколько_  важна для нее это просьба, _что_  она значит. Но он соглашается — и дает Рей свою фамилию.

  
Отец говорил, что ее фамилия значит гораздо больше, чем Рей может представить. Глубже корней деревьев, выше звезд, чернее ночи — все это в их фамилии.

  
«Носи ее с гордостью, — говорил он. — Это высшая добродетель».

  
Теперь Рей с гордостью носит фамилию Скайуокер. Сидя на астрономии и рассматривая фотографии далеких галактик в учебнике, она мысленно повторяет: «Рей Скайуокер». Звучит как имя героя. Это она — не имеющая ничего общего с прошлым, которое бесповоротно умерло.

  
Так Рей думала.

  
Прошлое настигает ее в тот день, когда к Люку заходит племянник: он привозит еду и игрушки, и еще что-то, что велела передать ему мать. Рей как раз спускается по лестнице и видит его входящим в дверь, пожимающим руку Люку. Она застывает, и на мгновение их взгляды встречаются.

  
Когда Бен Соло отводит глаза, Рей опрометью бросается наверх.

  
«Этого не может быть, — говорит она себе. — Так не бывает. Они просто похожи. Просто похожи».

  
Просто похожи, как две капли воды — Бен Соло и ее отец.

  
Ее отец умер при невыясненных обстоятельствах, загадка из классического детектива: в запертой изнутри комнате, не имея доступа ни к оружию, ни к отравляющим веществам. Спустя день после того, как ему выставили обвинения. Расследование велось долго, но, в конце концов, сошлись на том, что это было самоубийство — самое таинственное в истории их маленького городка.

  
А его «друзья и коллеги» не смогли ничем помочь — они таинственно растворились в воздухе в тот же день. Кажется, даже таких людей не существовало — но Рей же помнила их.

  
Позже Рей вынуждена признать, что Бен Соло _очень_  похож на ее отца — внешне. Он моложе, но он его копия. Но стоит ему заговорить — и Рей расслабляется, потому что отец никогда не сказал бы такого, никогда бы не рассмеялся, в жизни бы не стал слушать современную музыку. Все, что влекло Кайло Рена, было покрыто пылью веков.

  
***

  
_Я всегда буду с тобой._

  
Рей тянется к Бену — и боится его. Возможно потому, что он так похож на отца. Когда они вместе помогают Люку — Бен заходит довольно часто, раз в неделю как минимум, но обычно чаще — Рей смеется его шуткам, кажется даже непринужденно болтает на общие темы. Но стоит им оказаться вдвоем, стоит ему оказаться чуть ближе — и Рей замирает. Она не может понять, кто смотрит на нее.

  
Возвращаются сны. В этих снах все залито красным светом — как тогда. Рей не может пошевелиться — как тогда. И, как тогда, ее окружают семь фигур в черном — балахоны, капюшоны скрывают лица, но отца Рей узнает легко. Он прямо перед ней, опускается на колени, и Рей чувствует его прикосновение к своим ногам — теплая шершавая кожа ладоней. Это приободряет ее немного — ведь это ее отец. Он никогда не сделает с ней ничего плохого.

  
К счастью, Рей всегда успевает проснуться прежде, чем сон достигнет своего апогея.

  
Каждую ночь просыпаясь от одного и того же сна, в насквозь мокрой от пота пижаме, Рей дает себе зарок рассказать обо всем Люку. Но наступает утро, краски тускнеют, и собственные сны и страхи кажутся незначительными. Да и кто в здравом уме поверит, что его родной племянник похож на культиста-самоубийцу?

  
Но ведь Рей это не выдумала. Она помнит, как выглядит ее отец.

  
Черные волосы, бледная кожа, темные глаза. Старый шрам на щеке. Большой нос. Высокий. Много родинок. Рей перебирает его черты в памяти, будто примеряя их на Бена, и при этом не может собрать целостный образ. У нее нет ни одной фотографии: Кайло Рен не признавал фотографий. Она фотографировалась только в школе, а у него фоток не было и подавно. Если только посмертные.

  
Рей идет в библиотеку и начинает рыться в газетах за прошлый год, надеясь, что хоть там отыщет фото своего отца, сможет понять, не сошла ли она с ума, не кажется ли ей.

  
Увы, ни одной фотографии с лицом — все со спины, одна, смазанная, в профиль.

  
Бен такой же высокий, как и он. И носатый. И родинок у него куча — когда они ездили купаться на озеро, все вместе в огромном фургоне, Рей изучила каждую, пока он на нее не смотрел.

  
Только улыбается Бен не так, как отец. Открыто, искренне, и эта улыбка заставляет забыть о том, кого Бен ей напоминает.

  
***

  
_Ты принадлежишь мне._

  
Первое Рождество Рей.

  
На самом деле — далеко не первое, ей уже семнадцать, но Кайло Рен не праздновал Рождество. У него были свои праздники. И теперь Рей наслаждается обилием золотого, алого и зеленого — и сладости, фейерверки, елочные украшения, подарки. А потом будет Новый год, и в последние его секунды она загадает желание, и оно обязательно сбудется.

  
Вместе с Беном они украшают столовую. Рей стоит на стремянке, развешивая гирлянду. Она заканчивает, начинает слезать не глядя, и, конечно, оступается — и Бен подхватывает ее. Оказавшись в его объятьях Рей опять замирает, сжимая в кулаках ткань толстовки Бена. Его лицо так близко, ее сердце возбужденно колотится, и что-то новое она ощущает внутри — и в то же время знакомое, тягучее, заставляющее все внутри сжиматься в истоме.

  
Они с Беном пялятся друг на друга, будто впервые увидели, а потом Бен целует ее: нежно и нерешительно.

  
Рей закрывает глаза, потому что цвета вдруг становятся кислотно-яркими, и постепенно их забивает красный: он сочится с выцветших обоев, с гирлянд, капает с еловых лап и венков. Красный заливает все — а Бен углубляет поцелуй. Он целует ее жадно, не осталось ни следа от былой нерешительности, прижимает Рей к себе, буквально не давая вздохнуть.

  
_«Я никогда тебя не оставлю»_.

  
Рей распахивает глаза, потому что ей кажется, что эти слова кто-то произнес ей на ухо.

  
Ее отец.

  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Бен, когда она отстраняется. Рей кусает губы и приоткрывает рот, не зная, как объяснить ему, что с ней что-то не так: она слышит, не то, что должно, и видит, то, чего нет, но вдруг Бен меняется. Что-то новое появляется в его взгляде, линия челюсти становится жестче, меняется прищур.

  
— Я…

  
Рей всматривается в его лицо, парализованная узнаванием намертво.

  
— …никогда тебя не оставлю, — говорит Бен, и Рей узнает этот голос, узнает выражение. Это он. Кайло Рен.

  
Отец склоняется к ней, чтобы поцеловать, Рей оживает, пытается оттолкнуть его, и в этот момент входит Люк.

  
Наваждение пропадает, а они с Беном отшатываются друг от друга, как ошпаренные.

  
— Поспешите с украшением столовой, — говорит Люк после недолгой паузы. — Я бы хотел, чтобы мы успели поужинать сегодня.

  
До самого Рождества Рей и словом не перекидывается с Беном. Она избегает его, завидев его машину или услышав голос, она уходит из дома. Снова и снова она пытается отыскать хоть какую-то информацию о своем отце, но терпит крах: будто его не существовало. Все то немногое, что о нем известно — имя, частная собственность и прегрешения, это Рей знала и без газет. Главного там нет. На черно-белых фотографиях совсем нет цвета.

  
Рождество — лучший праздник в ее жизни, который она встречает со своей новой семьей. Рей счастлива, она забывает обо всем, что ее волнует и пытается, как губка, впитать все, что видит и чувствует.

  
— Бен просил меня тебе кое-что передать, — говорит Люк, когда они убирают со стола. — Он приглашает тебя встретить новый год у них дома, с Леей и Ханом.

  
Рей замирает, бледнеет, потом краснеет, а потом утыкается взглядом в мойку, полную мыльной воды и бубнит что-то невнятное.

  
— Я передам ему твой отказ, — говорит Люк, и Рей поспешно вскидывается:

  
— Нет!

  
Новогодняя ночь — а она в чужом доме. Лея очень добра, Хан отличный рассказчик, Бен — совершенно обычный, это _Бен_ , что бы ей тогда ни показалось, и Рей, кажется, снова забывает о тревогах. Гостиная в их доме украшена в серебристо-синей гамме, холодные, успокаивающие оттенки, среди которых так ярко выделяется пламя в камине.

  
Под бой часов Рей загадывает желание и встречается взглядом с Беном. Она догадывается, что произойдет, и, когда они расходятся по комнатам, не ложится спать.

  
Дверь открывается бесшумно, и в комнату проскальзывает Бен. Рей сидит на кровати, освещенная лишь светом полной луны из окна, и, когда матрас мягко прогибается под чужим весом, откидывается на спину.

  
Бен целует ее, кажется, везде. Ее свитер со снежинками оказывается на полу десять минут спустя, а потом за ним следует его худи. Бен огромный, он накрывает Рей собою целиком, и рядом с ним Рей чувствует себя удивительно спокойно, будто так и нужно, будто так все и должно быть. Свет луны — сине-белый, холодный, нисколько не похож на…

  
…красный.

  
Рей не сразу замечает, что он изменился, будто кто-то поменял фильтр на софите. Красный расползается, как кровавое пятно, тени наливаются силой. Теперь Бен отстраняется, непонимающе глядя на нее, а мгновение спустя его тоже захватывает красный.

  
— Моя малышка, — говорит отец. — Я всегда буду с тобой. Хочешь ты этого, или нет.

  
Он зажимает Рей рот, когда она пытается закричать — он мог и не стараться, ведь связки словно прихватило морозом, и Рей без толку открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

  
***

  
Едва представляется шанс, она бежит. У нее есть льготы, и Рей поступает в первый же государственный колледж, не особо обращая внимание на специальность — лишь бы взяли, лишь бы дали общежитие.

  
Никто не винит ее, но ей невыносимо находиться среди людей, которых она так любила и любит до сих пор. Невыносимо видеть в их глазах молчаливое напоминание, что это ее появление нарушило их мирную жизнь. До того, как Рей появилась, Бен был обычным парнем. Он никого не пытался убить, не проявлял садистских наклонностей.

  
На память о новогодней ночи у Рей теперь есть шрам на руке — от куска оконного стекла.

  
У матери Бена — его фотографии, его вещи, его могила.

  
«Ты не виновата», — кажется, Рей сказали это миллион раз. Но она знает, что виновата. Если бы не она, отец бы не пришел следом за ней в эту семью.

  
В колледже круто. Ребята на их курсе — замечательные, и Рей быстро находит компанию по интересам. Ритм жизни тут совсем другой, и старые страхи постепенно уходят. Рей все еще созванивается с Люком по праздникам, но чувствует, что это тяготит их обоих. Даже ее фамилия теперь ее тяготит, и Рей подумывает, чтобы сменить ее снова.

  
Все меняется, когда на лекциях она видит Мэтта. Роуз спрашивает, все ли у Рей хорошо, почему она так побледнела. Рей опускает голову ниже и говорит, что все нормально, просто голова закружилась, искренне надеясь, что Мэтт ее не заметит, и эти несколько лекций в неделю — единственное время, когда они могут столкнуться.

  
Он переезжает в их общежитие через пару дней. Он высокий. У него куча родинок и бледная кожа. Длинный нос, темные глаза. Волосы светлые, но Рей слышит от кого-то, что «этот придурок» их зачем-то красит. Она тщательно избегает Мэтта, потому что знает, что произойдет когда они встретятся глазами, рано или поздно.

  
Мир снова станет красным, и голос отца снова зазвучит у нее в ушах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это был отдельный законченный рассказ, но, внезапно, к нему нарисовалось продолжение. Как отдельная история оно выглядело неполным, поэтому я запостила их вместе. Поэтому первая часть - в настоящем времени, а последующие - в прошедшем. Возможно, когда-нибудь я отредактирую первую часть, чтобы она не выбивалась. Но вряд ли :Ъ


	2. Seeker of the Serpent's Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

_Под алыми первозданными небесами, окруженными зазубренными черными камнями древней вулканической горы гонимый Колдун, окутанный темнотой, продвигался внутрь расщелины, пока его рука не коснулась гладкой стеклянной поверхности — холодной, словно лёд. Его кулак сомкнулся вокруг Глаза Змеи. Колдун медленно извлёк его и выставил Глаз перед собой в угасающих лучах кроваво-красных солнц. Глаз светился изнутри. Призрачным изумрудным светом._

_Таким чужим, но извечным._

**\--- 1 ---**

Ей было шесть или семь лет. Невыносимо жаркий день закончился, но разогретая земля продолжала дышать теплом, сверчки голосили, как сумасшедшие. Днем саранча облепила белье, вывешенное на веранде на просушку, прогрызая в нем дыры, громко и надоедливо стрекоча, но теперь стало тише — невыносимо душная ночь вступила в свои права.

Рей стояла на заднем дворе их дома, глядя в темноту под деревьями. Над верхушками светился серо-синим нимб городка, и деревья на его фоне казались нарисованными. В темноте таилось что-то, чему Рей не могла дать названия: оно было опасным, но не персонально опасным. Его можно было избежать, если держаться подальше, этим Рей и занималась — держалась подальше.

Отец неслышно возник на веранде, спустился по поскрипывающим ступеньками и зашуршал высохшей травой. Он подошел к Рей и положил руки ей на плечи.

— Ты чувствуешь? — спросил он.

Рей кивнула.

— Это хорошо, — отец склонился и поцеловал ее в макушку. Выпрямившись, он достал из кармана колбу с пробкой, вынул пробку и опустил в колбу указательный палец. Жидкость внутри слегка фосфорецировала кислотно-бирюзовым цветом, и когда Кайло Рен вынул палец, на его кончике повисла тускло вспыхивающая в темноте капля. — Повернись ко мне.

Рей послушно повернулась, во все глаза глядя на отца. Высокий, в черной одежде, с бледной кожей — казалось, он подпирал собой небо, нес его на плечах, как атлант.

— Открой рот.

Рей послушно открыла рот. Отец протянул руку и положил ей в рот палец. Капля, сорвавшись, упала ей на язык, обожгла его неприятным химическим привкусом.

— Глотай.

Рей проглотила.

— А теперь, — сказал отец, хватая ее за плечи и вновь разворачивая лицом к деревьям, — смотри внимательно, моя девочка. Смотри, и описывай мне все, что видишь.

***

Рей проснулась.

Голова была тяжелой: учебники — не лучшая подушка, а стул явно проигрывал кровати в удобстве. А самое главное, что ночное бдение, в целом, было совершенно бессмысленным. Рей не собиралась возвращаться в колледж, но продолжала делать вид, что вот сейчас закроет этот семестр и вернется через год. На самом деле, не нужно было сюда возвращаться после первого академа, но Рей почему-то казалось, что если она сделает все, как полагается нормальным людям: закончит колледж, найдет работу по специальности и все такое — то это волшебным образом сделает ее нормальной.

Она ошибалась. Ни колледж, ни правильная работа не сделают из порченого хорошее, а Рей именно такой и была: сдвинутой, поломанной с самого детства. В ее генах таился изъян, в голове не хватало шариков — прямо как у ее отца, не будь он к ночи помянут. 

Рей потерла переносицу, встала из-за стола и поплелась к кровати.

Джессика не спала — она-то успешно сдала последний экзамен и теперь с чистой совестью бодрствовала по ночам, забравшись в кровать с планшетом, пастельными карандашами и небольшой лампой. Они с Рей познакомились на первом курсе, и Джессика тоже брала перерыв на год, как и Рей. Теперь они вместе снимали квартиру, но очень скоро им предстояло разъехаться — Джесс собиралась вернуться в родной город и попытать счастья там, а Рей, которой, в принципе, некуда было возвращаться, собиралась придумать, как заработать денег на жизнь.

— Так рано ложишься? — удивилась Джесс.

— Ага, — Рей зевнула. — Иду на рекорд, всего лишь третий час ночи. Успею выспаться.

— Удачи завтра, — сказала Джесс. — Я, скорее всего, буду спать, когда ты уйдешь.

— Спасибо, — Рей рухнула в свою кровать не раздеваясь и натянула на плечи одеяло. Она снова начала проваливаться в сон, когда Джесс спросила:

— Ты точно хочешь взять академ?

— Да, — откликнулась Рей сонно. — Найду денег и продолжу учиться… Спокойной ночи, Джесс.

Больше ей ничего не снилось.

Утром Рей встала по будильнику, некоторое время повалялась в кровати, а потом нехотя начала собираться. Проходя мимо зеркала, Рей остановилась, придирчиво рассматривая себя. Она накупила себе целый шкаф ярких платьев, юбок и футболок, всевозможных вещей, однако с завидным постоянством продолжала облачаться в черное, прямо как отец. Джесс периодически брала что-то из ее гардероба поносить, но в основном вещи висели на вешалках с неснятыми ярлычками.

С неожиданным приступом раздражения, Рей резко стянула с себя черное мешковатое худи, сдернула джинсы и решительно подошла к шкафу. Может, нужно начинать с малого? И она начнет отличаться от отца хотя бы тем, что будет носить вещи разных цветов, яркие, праздничные…

Первым, что попалось ей под руку, оказалось красное платье, и Рей тут же его отбросила. Не ее — Джесс закинула по ошибке.

Наконец она оделась: синее короткое платье, легкая куртка с нашивками в виде цветов. Ее потертые «конверсы» не слишком под это подходили, но Рей махнула на это рукой — она могла и опоздать, если задержится, выбирая обувь.

— Я все еще сплю? — донесся до нее сонный голос Джесс. — Ты одела что-то еще, кроме своей всратой толстовки? Это точно сон. Может ты еще и из колледжа уходить передумала?

— Нет. Доброе утро и пока, — попрощалась с ней Рей и выскочила за дверь.

***

Выйдя в коридор, Рей тяжело вздохнула. Ее документы лежали в сумке, в ушах все еще звучал голос декана, выражавшего надежду, что она вернется через год. Голова была тяжелой и пустой, и хотя она успешно сдала экзамен и набрала проходной балл за семестр, ее ничего из этого не радовало — лишь очередное бесполезное занятие, которым она отвлекает себя. Уж лучше отвлечься чем-нибудь, что приносит деньги. А колледж… в конце концов, разве баристе или продавцу нужен димплом?

— Привет! Ты ведь… Ты ведь Рей, да?

Рей развернулась так резко, что подошвы скрипнули по полу. Ее взгляд уперся в пуговицу на рубашке, а потом медленно переполз выше: краешек футболки, выпирающий кадык на жилистой шее, подбородок, пухлые губы, здоровенный нос, нелепые очки и, наконец-то, глаза.

Рей моргнула.

— О, — растерянно сказала она, отводя взгляд. — Привет. Да. А ты Мэтт, верно? У нас были общие лекции.

— Да, — Мэтт нервно провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам. Второй рукой он прижимал к боку коробку. — А ты тут какими судьбами? Дипломы будут выдавать только через месяц.

— Академ, — коротко ответила Рей. Подумав, она добавила:

— Хотя я все равно не собираюсь возвращаться…

— Тоже сваливаешь, — губы Мэтта растянулись в смущенной улыбке. — И я. Год проработал на кафедре, и решил, что хватит с меня науки. Теперь я свободная птица.

— Поздравляю, — натянуто ответила Рей.

Повисла пауза.

— Милое платье, — сказал Мэтт неловко.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Я уже уходила. Ты ведь тоже на выход?

— Да, — торопливо отозвался Мэтт. — Может, э-э-э, прогуляемся? Ты не торопишься?

— Нисколько, — сказала Рей.

Что-то шевельнулось у нее в груди: недоброе ощущение. Не стоило этого делать. И проблема была не в том, что у Рей не складывались отношения с парнями — складывались. Рей была не из тех, кто ждал долгих хождений под ручку, кончавшихся свадьбой, белым штакетником и тройкой спиногрызов — нет, она легко находила себе кого-то, и так же легко отпускала. Проблема была в другом.

В ее отце. Рей высматривала его среди людей, неосознанно, нервно вскидываясь, когда замечала кого-то похожего, чтобы потом разочарованно отвести взгляд.

И сейчас, когда Рей шла чуть впереди, а Мэтт следовал за ней, то у нее возникало ощущение… его тяжело было описать, но это было оно, знакомое чувство, словно она опять вернулась в детство, словно ее отец снова был с ней, шел с ней по школьному коридору, чтобы в очередной раз объяснить учителю, почему она отсутствовала на занятиях...

Дерьмо собачье! Он умер! Умер! Мэтт на него не похож ни капельки! И Рей это докажет, только вот кому — неизвестно. Она продержится так долго, как сможет, будет носить яркие платьица, а не мешковатые худи, и всеми силами будет притворяться, что она нормальная — а не свихнувшаяся дочь сектанта, всюду пытающаяся отыскать следы своего полузабытого прошлого.

Рей обернулась, чтобы проверить, не отстал ли Мэтт, и поймала его взгляд за бликующими стеклами очков. И не отвела глаз.

Но чувство в ее груди и не думало уходить.

**\--- 2 ---**

Квартира у Мэтта была жутковатой — но не в том смысле, что она была грязной или захламленной. Нет, там царил порядок и чистота, но она неуловимо напоминала Рей ее старый дом. Мэтт снимал три комнаты в старом доме постройки позапрошлого века. Высокие потолки, потрескавшаяся побелка, лепнина, старинные чугунные радиаторы вместо современных калориферов. И книжные полки от пола до потолка, уставленные книгами, причем не только современными — потрепанными фолиантами, явно разменявшими сотню лет. Они выглядели как реквизит для фильмов про колдунов, как и вся эта квартира. Окна тут были узкими и щелястыми, слава богу, что сейчас лето. Квартира располагалась на северной стороне, и света в нее попадало немного.

— Атмосферно, — заметила Рей, когда Мэтт пригласил ее внутрь. На ней было белое платье с узором из маков — они походили на кровавые пятна, оставшиеся на месте преступления, но Джесс, уже запаковавшая большую часть своих вещей, заявила, чтобы Рей не несла чепухи, платье отлично на ней сидит, подчеркивая что надо, и что если бы она сподобилась обуть что-то кроме своих раздолбанных конверсов, у нее бы отбою от «нормальных мужиков» не было…

— Мне нравится здесь, — сказал Мэтт. — Чувствуется дух старины.

Они встречались уже месяц и до сих пор не переспали. Рей ловила взгляды Мэтта на себе, когда он думал, что она занята чем-то: жадные, изучающие. От них кожа шла мурашками, и Рей до сих пор не могла определиться, какого рода эти мурашки. Но в отличие от других парней, Мэтт даже намеков не делал и относился к ней как настоящий джентльмен, будто опасался, что если он будет плохо себя вести, то не избежать обстоятельного разговора с ее родителями…

Рей поежилась и заметила:

— Тут прохладно.

— Да, и летом это огромный плюс, — поделился Мэтт. — В старых домах всегда так. Идем, сделаю тебе кофе.

Кухня тут тоже была огромной, аркой соединенная с гостиной. Во всей этой квартире было слишком много места для одного Мэтта, и Рей, привыкшая к тесным съемным комнатушкам, чувствовала себя здесь неуютно. Примостившись на поскрипывающем тонконогом стуле, она смотрела, как Мэтт методично засыпает кофе в помятую турку, что-то немузыкально мыча себе под нос.

— Давно здесь живешь? — спросила она.

— Последний год, — ответил Мэтт. — А что?

— Не одиноко тут?

Обернувшись, Мэтт смерил ее внимательным взглядом.

— Я привык к одиночеству, — сказал он. — И у меня есть интернет.

Рей хмыкнула и опустила взгляд.

Когда кофе подоспел, Мэтт разлил его по большим керамическим кружкам. Он уселся напротив Рей, ласково глядя на нее и попивая свой кофе с неимоверным количеством сахара — только при виде полных ложек, которые он насыпал, у Рей начинали ныть зубы. Грея руки о глазурованную поверхность, Рей рассматривала Мэтта, надеясь, что изучает его взглядом не слишком пристально.

— Мэтт, я… — начала она, и он одновременно с ней сказал:

— Рей…

Они оба замолчали.

— Ты первая, — предложил Мэтт и улыбнулся.

Рей бы предпочла оттянуть этот момент, но невозможно оттягивать что-то вечно. Она собиралась сказать Мэтту — _поступить, как надо_ — и стоило сделать это сейчас.

— Мэтт, мы достаточно давно знакомы, — Рей потупилась, глядя на подернутый паром кофе в чашке, размышляя, можно ли их встречи на лекциях и дежурные приветствия назвать долгим знакомством. — И ты мне нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — мягко ответил Мэтт.

— Я должна сказать тебе кое-что, — Рей облизнула губы. — Во-первых, у меня было много парней. Во-вторых, и первое вытекает из этого, у меня ни с кем не было долгих отношений. Меня привлекают парни… — она осеклась, подумав, что это прозвучит как бред или как откровения извращенки. Но ей нужно было высказаться. — Парни, напоминающие мне отца, и я стараюсь держаться от них подальше. Потому что когда я попробовала замутить с таким парнем, все закончилось очень плохо.

— Рей, — начал Мэтт, — это нормально. Многие девушки равняются на образ отца и… И я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда…

— Послушай меня! — оборвала его Рей. — Дело не в… образе отца. Все закончилось плохо для того парня, потому что мой отец был поехавшим, и рядом с человеком, который похож на него, у меня самой может сорвать чеку! — Рей перевела дух и закончила:

— Ты похож на него, Мэтт. И я не хочу причинить тебе вред. Поэтому…

— Рей, — теперь Мэтт прервал ее. Протянув руку, он накрыл своей ладонью ладони Рей, сцепленные в замок, и она поразилась, какие огромные у него руки. Влажные и холодные — он тоже нервничал. — Ты прекрасный человек. Поверь мне. Ты…

— Я вредила людям, Мэтт.

— Я справлюсь, — ответил Мэтт искренне. — Ты не думала, что это происходило лишь потому, что ты настраивала себя на это?

Рей криво усмехнулась: околопсихологического бреда она за свою жизнь наслушалась достаточно.

— Возможно тебе нужно просто освободиться от своих мыслей. Или принять их. Я, э-э-э, хотел предложить тебе… — Мэтт стушевался и убрал руку, неосознанно копируя позу Рей сцепил пальцы в замок. — Не думай, это не какой-то там трюк или шутка. Я могу тебя загипнотизировать.

— Что? — переспросила Рей.

— Загипнотизировать. Вернуть тебя в тот момент, который мучает тебя и не дает строить отношения. Чтобы ты пережила его снова, но не… не одна, — Мэтт застенчиво глянул на нее. — Если тебе не понравится, ты всегда можешь проснуться. И я буду рядом.

***

Собираясь к Мэтту на сеанс гипноза Рей изменила своему былому решению и натянула на себя толстовку и джинсы. В конце концов подол может задраться, бретелька — соскользнуть с плеча… Рей нервничала, и решила, что сегодня обойдется без платьев. Сегодня — всратое чёрное худи, делающее ее похожей на отца, а не милое платьице. Так спокойнее. Натянув рукава на кулаки, Рей взглянула на себя в зеркало и обомлела от собственного загнанного вида — она выглядела как человек, который готовился к чему-то плохому.

«Это просто дурацкий гипноз, — сказала Рей себе. — Он наверняка не подействует, такие штуки работают, если в них верить. Максимум — тебя усыпят монотонные движения маятника».

Мэтт сказал, что пользуется маятником. Он даже показал его Рей — кристалл хрусталя на длинной тонкой цепочке, потемневшей от времени. Кристалл тоже был старый — это было заметно по его исцарапанной поверхности, покрытой сколами и выщерблинами.

— Ты его в антикварной лавке купил? — попыталась пошутить Рей. — Выглядит старым. Или им просто небрежно пользуются.

— Он старый, — подтвердил Мэтт. — Нашел его на барахолке и сразу понял, что это то, что нужно. В антикварных магазинах редко встречаются стоящие вещи.

Рей уважительно покивала.

— Ты разбираешься в этом?

— Немного, — Мэтт смущённо улыбнулся.

На прощание Рей поцеловала его настойчиво, обвив рукой шею и не позволяя отстраниться, и Мэтта словно переключило: он вжал ее в дверной косяк всем телом, его руки скользнули по ее талии и опустились на задницу. Это было настолько нетипично для него, что на мгновение Рей опешила и просто принялась наслаждаться происходящим. Увы, закончилось все очень быстро: Мэтт отшатнулся от нее, убрав руки, и отвёл глаза.

— Извини, — пробубнил он, проводя ладонью по своей шевелюра. — Я… не сдержался.

— Все нормально, Мэтт, — Рей хмыкнула. — Мы встречаемся, помнишь? Да ты сдержаннее ста процентов парней, с которыми я была знакома!

— Я, э-э-э… Мне ещё нужно кое-что сделать, — торопливо сказал Мэтт. — Значит договорились? В среду я тебя загипнотизирую.

— Договорились, — Рей деланно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Тогда до среды.

— Может встретимся… — Рей даже договорить не успела, а Мэтт уже исчез за дверью, — завтра? — закончила она, глядя на расцарапнную тёмную поверхность двери.

И теперь среда, на улице совсем не холодно, а Рей нервно натягивает рукава толстовки ниже, сидя на своем месте в автобусе, и смотрит куда-то перед собой. Она даже перед первым экзаменом так не нервничала.

Это же просто глупости.

А может… Эта мысль немного взбодрила, и Рей мысленно продолжила: может Мэтт просто выдумал все это, и мнимый гипноз — лишь повод наконец-то заняться с ней сексом? Так думать было гораздо веселее, и Рей улыбнулась. Всё-таки у Мэтта довольно странные представления об отношениях. Немного старомодные: он всегда стремился проводить ее до дома, проверял, добралась ли она вовремя, иногда даже спрашивал, во сколько она легла спать и отчитывал, если Рей ложилась поздно. Он считал, что целоваться на публике неприемлемо, а стоило ему, даже случайно, задеть ее коленку или бедро рукой, Мэтт тут же принимался извиняться. Он придерживал для нее двери, выдвигал стулья, помогал снять верхнюю одежду — даже если это была лёгкая джинсовка, а не тяжёлое пальто — и все такое. Иногда это было приятно, иногда — слегка раздражало. Но одеваясь в свои разноцветные лёгкие платья Рей будто начинала играть роль Другой Рей, милой и правильной, которая воспринимала такого рода ухаживания как само собой разумеющееся.

Так Рей и будет это думать: гипноз — лишь повод.

Уже у дома Мэтта, собираясь подняться по крыльцу, Рей остановилась: шнурок на кедах перетерся от долгой службы. И пока Рей, присев, размышляла, как затянуть остатки шнурка, тишину маленького спального района нарушил громкий рык мотоциклетных моторов. Подняв голову, Рей с удивлением увидела — лишь частично, потому что вся обочина была заставлена машинами, но в прогалину между ними было отлично видно шесть мотоциклов, неторопливо катящих по дороге, и их седоков, с ног до головы затянутых в черную кожу. Шлемы у них почти у всех были сплошные, прикрывающие лица, а у тех, у кого нет, глаза были скрыты под очками, а нижнюю часть лица прятали банданы.

Рей проследила за этой кавалькадой — они торжественно проехали через всю улицу и свернули за угол. Нетипичные для этой местности ребята, им бы скорее по окраинам разъезжать. Да ещё лица у всех скрыты…

Почему-то это зрелище испортило Рей настроение. Она восприняла это как некий дурной знак, хотя сама не знала почему — подумаешь, байкеры. Это свободная страна, они могут ездить, где хотят.

Перешнуровав обувь, Рей выпрямилась и решительно направилась к дому.

Мэтт открыл ей дверь, одетый в черную рубашку и джинсы, и по позвоночнику у Рей будто пробежала волна: до того он напомнил ей отца. На несколько секунд она даже забыла, кто перед ней, просто стояла и молча пялилась на улыбающегося Мэтта.

«Ты уже не помнишь, как выглядит твой отец, после него даже фотографий не осталось, — сказала Рей себе. — Ты все придумываешь».

— Так и будем стоять или ты пройдешь? — спросил Мэтт, и Рей нервно улыбнулась ему и шагнула внутрь.

Почему-то ей казалось, что здесь стало еще темнее. Возможно, Мэтт специально зашторил окна, чтобы ей было проще расслабиться и впасть в дрему, но Рей наоборот чувствовала себя как на иголках. Мэтт заметил ее состояние.

— Если не хочешь, мы не будем этого делать, — мягко сказал он.

— Нет, давай, — Рей пожала плечами. — Заодно проверим, поможет ли, — она снова нервно натянула рукава на кулаки. — Кофе не нальешь? Как-то зябко…

— Конечно, — Мэтт удалился на кухню и оттуда спросил:

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может ты заболела.

— Может быть, — ответила Рей. С улицы вновь донесся рык мотоциклов, и Рей подошла к окну. Увы, густые кроны деревьев закрывали обзор. — А что это у вас байкеры по району кружат?

— Байкеры? — удивился Мэтт. — А я и внимания не обратил…

— Не удивительно, — Рей хмыкнула.

Она уселась на диван, ожидая Мэтта. На низком столике со стеклянной столешницей уже лежал приготовленный для сеанса кристалл и курились несколько ароматических палочек: запах был густой, и Рей не назвала бы его приятным. Она украдкой потушила одну, решив сделать вид, что ни при чем.

Еще на столе лежала книга. Ее обложка была потрепанной, в пятнах, когда-то травянисто-зеленого цвета, без картинок, с одной лишь оттиснутой надписью и витиеватой рамкой. Когда-то надпись и рамка были позолочены, но теперь позолота совсем стерлась. Книга просто пестрела разнообразными закладками — в качестве одной из закладок служила даже долларовая купюра.

— Глаз Змеи, — прочла Рей вслух.

— Ты что-то сказала? — крикнул Мэтт с кухни.

— Да, — Рей откинулась на спинку дивана. — Тут книга. Это фэнтези?

— Что? Нет. Не совсем, — Мэтт вернулся, неся кружку. — Эзотерика.

Рей покачала головой и закатила глаза.

Оказалось, что в кружке вместо кофе был травяной чай — логично, если Мэтт и впрямь собрался усыплять ее с помощью маятника. Вкус был необычный, но Рей согрелась и немного взбодрилась, и сказала:

— Ну, когда начнем?

— Садись поудобнее, — ответил Мэтт.

Рей поставила кружку на стол, скрестила ноги по-турецки, повертелась, спиной вдавливаясь в диванные подушки, и объявила:

— Готова!

Мэтт зашторил окна, зажег несколько свечек в поцарапанных глиняных подсвечниках и подсел к Рей, держа на весу маятник. Рей тихо фыркнула — непохоже было, что тут готовится сеанс гипноза. Свечки, уютная темнота… еще бы не было так холодно.

— Смотри на маятник, — сказал Мэтт, поднимая кристалл на уровень глаз Рей и начав его раскачивать. — Не отрывай взгляда.

Кристалл тускло поблескивал, ловя свет свечей, его монотонные движения быстро утомили Рей. Ее потянуло в сон.

— Слушай мой голос, — продолжил Мэтт. — Слушай только его.

По спине Рей побежали мурашки. Если бы не холод, она бы с удовольствием закрыла бы глаза и задремала. Хотя, она кажется уже начала задремывать, потому что голову будто обложили ватой изнутри, а голос Мэтта звучал глухо:

— Слушай мой голос. Ты спишь, Рей.

— Нет, — сонно ответила Рей. Она силой стряхнула с себя дремоту.

Свечки чадили, ароматические палочки курились, а Мэтт сидел близко-близко, глядя на нее блестящими глазами и слегка приоткрыв мягкие губы. Рей казалось, что это самая привлекательная часть его лица, и если бы Мэтт не был таким стеснительным, она бы целовала его гораздо чаще, чем он позволял.

Рей улыбнулась и положила руку на его колено. Мэтт вздрогнул.

— Мэтт, — сказала Рей мягко. Язык тоже был как ватный, но ее это совсем не пугало. — Все нормально. Я не против, если ты хочешь перевести наши отношения на более близкий уровень.

Мэтт удивленно моргнул.

— О, — сказал он. — Нет. То есть, я тоже не против, но, Рей, — он снисходительно улыбнулся, и эта улыбка насторожила Рей. Словно его снисходительность скрывала что-то под собой. — Мы тут не для этого.

Рей улыбнулась, пытаясь отшутиться, но ее голос прозвучал удивительно жалко:

— А для чего тогда?

— Чтобы вернуть его, — ответил Мэтт. — Великого Магистра.

— Мэтт, о чем ты? — Рей попыталась отодвинуться, но Мэтт поймал ее за руку, удерживая возле себя.

— Я искал тебя, Рей, — сказал он ласково, но его глаза горели фанатичным огнем. — И когда я увидел тебя в университете, то понял, что Магистр сам указывает мне путь. Я так долго ждал этого момента, Рей Рен. Уверен, ты тоже.

**\--- 3 ---**

Рей в оцепенении смотрела на Мэтта и никак не могла взять в толк, откуда он узнал ее старую фамилию — для всех она была Рей Скайуокер. О чем он вообще говорит?

На звук тяжелых шагов Рей обернулась не сразу — все ее реакции были замедлены. Но она сразу узнала вошедших. Их было шестеро: поскрипывала черная кожа, тускло блестели шипы и заклепки, бряцали цепи, под тяжелыми ботинками и сапогами поскрипывал старинный паркет. Теперь, спустя годы, они больше не рядились в балахоны.

— Н-нет, — язык едва шевелился. Рей выдернула свою руку из пальцев Мэтта и неловко поползла по дивану в сторону, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше — от него и от них. — Я не хочу.

— Это то, для чего ты была рождена, — ответил Мэтт. — Прими это, Рей. Это твоя судьба. Ты сама это знаешь. Тебе ведь нигде не удавалось зацепиться: ни на учебе, ни на работе… ни в личной жизни. Ты предназначена для другого.

— Нет! — Рей удалось исторгнуть из себя крик. Нужно было бежать отсюда, но мысли текли медленно, тело не слушалось. Руки и ноги отяжелели. — Нет.

— Это не больно, — Мэтт подсел к ней ближе и обнял ее, ласково гладя по спине. — Тебе просто нужно позвать его из Царства Мертвых, и он придет. Твоего зова нельзя избежать. А потом… — Мэтт понизил голос, — я стану сосудом, и когда Великий Магистр Рен вернется из небытия, он войдет в мое тело. А я, наконец, войду в твое. Я так ждал этого, Рей.

Мэтт отпустил ее, и Рей безвольно сползла по дивану. Чужие руки, затянутые в черную кожу, подняли ее и понесли. От того, кто нес ее, пахло как от коробка спичек. Рей занесли в спальню Мэтта, такую же темную, уложили на кровать. Рей чувствовала, как ее разувают, как закатывают ее рукава, и что-то влажное и небольшое, будто кисточка, проходит по ее ладоням и ступням, вырисовывая узоры.

Это было, как тогда. Как в их старом доме, на каждое новолуние, когда небеса были темны, и лишь звезды светили, приобретая в эту ночь страшный багровый оттенок. Тогда Рей готовил отец, и она не хотела вспоминать, что происходило дальше. Она хорошо помнила, как просыпалась на следующий день: в своей спальне, залитой солнечным светом, никаких узоров на теле, ничего — может быть, пара синяков. Иногда болела голова. А в остальном — тот вечер просто исчезал из памяти, и Рей это не заботило. Она никогда не хотела помнить.

Через некоторое время за ней пришли и повели ее обратно. Вся мебель в гостиной была отодвинута к стенам, там было темно, и свет давали лишь свечи — их стало гораздо больше. Воздух был душный, насыщенный запахом каких-то благовоний и трав, но Рей все равно знобило. Ее трясло, когда двое байкеров ввели ее в центр комнаты и отступили. Они стояли кругом, молча, опустив руки, не снимая своих шлемов, очков и бандан.

Из-за спин байкеров выступил Мэтт. Его глаза блестели, лоб покрывала испарина.

— Сегодня свершится предначертанное, — тихо начал Мэтт. — Великое возвращение. Да замкнется круг.

Мэтт поднял руку, и Рей увидела, что он держит нож с тускло блестящим лезвием и старой потертой рукоятью.

— Через кровь, — продолжил Мэтт. Вытянув свободную руку, он сделал на ладони надрез, даже не поморщившись, и подошел к Рей. Схватив ее за руку, он сделал надрез и на ее ладони, прямо по старому шраму.

Боль была приглушенной, будто чужой. Рей была слишком испугана, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать, она не застонала и не дернулась. Ее сердце оглушительно стучало, мешая ей слушать то, что говорил Мэтт. Он соединил их ладони, смешивая кровь, и убрал нож в ножны, висевшие на поясе, а потом извлек из кармана странную, уродливую вещицу, несомненно древнюю, покрытую известковым налетом и многолетней грязью. Один лишь ее вид пробуждал отвращение, и на Рей он подействовал, как ушат воды. Боль в руке стала острее, голова прояснилась.

Мэтт приложил вещицу к губам и подул — и Рей осознала, что это рог. Звук был тихим, низким, но он заставлял вибрировать кости. Рей попыталась отойти, но Мэтт сжал ее ладонь своей, мокрой от крови.

— Он приближается, — сообщил Мэтт, убирая рог. — Ты чувствуешь это? Впусти его обратно. Верни его для нас!

Рей еще раз дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, безнадежно и слабо. Гул рога все еще стоял у нее в ушах, но теперь ей казалось, что она слышит что-то еще. Ей мерещилось движение в тенях, легкое стрекотание и потрескивание, будто дом заполнили мириады насекомых. Как тем далеким жарким летом, когда саранча билась в окна, а в тенях леса таились странные существа, которых видела только она одна.

Что-то приближалось. Рей зажмурилась, страстно мечтая спрятаться, уйти, чтобы оно не заметило ее.

— Зови его! Зови! — требовал Мэтт, сильнее сжимая ее раненную ладонь

«Если бы я действительно могла, — подумала Рей. — Я бы никогда не вернула его. Пусть он вечно гниет на той стороне!»

Стрекотание нарастало, и теперь к нему присоединилось глухое, монотонное пение: слов было не разобрать. Это пели те шестеро, и Рей опять стала проваливаться в воспоминания: подвал дома, ее кровь, текущая по бедрам, саднящая боль.

— Нет, — выдавила Рей. Как бы она хотела заткнуть уши, забыть это. Она тщетно пыталась вспомнить хоть что-то еще, что-то светлое, но все ее воспоминания меркли, а память раз за разом подсовывала ей то, что раньше старательно прятала.

Фосфоресцирующая жидкость. Пучки трав. Перегонный куб. Отец, целующий ее ладони. Разбитое окно и сочащийся в него лунный свет. Бен, лежащий на спине, и кусок стекла в его животе отражает слабый свет, дробит его на блики.

_«Если бы я действительно могла… Я бы вернула Бена»._

Рей вцепилась в это воспоминание. Это было больно, вспоминать то, что она сделала, больно вспоминать лица Леи, Люка и Хана, больно думать о взглядах ее сводных братьев и сестер, но Рей заставляла себя, глотая текущие по лицу слезы. Она вспомнила, как впервые оказалась в приемной семье. Вспомнила их поездки на озеро, холодную воду, старый причал, на котором они с Беном сидели, урвав короткий момент уединения, пока остальная детвора загружалась в фургон Люка. Она вспомнила даже чем он пах, тем дурацким дезодорантом из рекламы, его толстовку с логотипом Нирваны, его улыбку, взгляд, голос…

Пение оборвалось, и Рей поняла, что у нее подгибаются колени. Она рухнула на пол, и Мэтт упал вместе с ней, навалившись на нее всем телом. Огоньки свечей затрепетали, норовя погаснуть, и наступила тишина.

Давящее пугающее ощущение ушло. Рей открыла глаза, уставившись на Мэтта, и он ошалело посмотрел на нее, будто с трудом узнавал. Тишина сгустилась, байкеры ожидали, а Рей вглядывалась в лицо Мэтта. Его губы шевельнулись.

— Рей? — тихо спросил он.

Рей вздрогнула. Она не могла поверить — ей показалось, это не мог быть… Рей сжала плечи мужчины перед собой и прошептала:

— Бен?


	3. Chapter 3

**\--- 4 ---**

Рей читала книгу, когда хлопнула дверь. Потерев глаза, Рей потянулась за телефоном — без двадцати семь. Сегодня он рано ушел. Может быть, не мог заснуть, как она — обычно Бен уходил на пробежку в половине восьмого. А еще он не мог не увидеть ее, проходя к выходу. Значит, просто не хотел с ней говорить. Рей не могла осудить его за это.

Когда стало ясно, что вместо Великого, будь он проклят, Магистра Рена в теле Мэтта возродился всего лишь Бен, все вокруг них пришли в движение. Рей не могла уследить за всеми ними — кем бы они ни были, эти байкеры — и она вцепилась в Бена, прижимая его к себе, и крича им, чтобы они убирались. Собственные вопли, хриплые, каркающие, оглушали ее. Рей прижимала Бена к себе так сильно, что, как выяснилось позже, наставила ему синяков. Она была уверена, что байкеры сейчас сделают с ними что-то ужасное.

Но они оставили их, ушли, и Рей не была уверена, что они воспользовались дверью. В старой темной квартире они с Беном остались вдвоем. А потом Рей впала в истерику, безостановочно прося у Бена прощения: прости меня, прости меня, Бен, пожалуйста, прости меня, прости, прости, прости… Они просидели на полу до ночи, пока Рей плакала, а потом вырубилась у Бена на руках.

Она проснулась днем на диване, укрытая пледом. Голова трещала, как с похмелья, и в какой-то момент Рей показалось, что все произошедшее — лишь плод ее воображения, что эти благовония, которыми Мэтт окуривал ее, явно были с непростыми добавками.

Шторы были раздвинуты, и комнату заливал серый утренний свет. Рей села на диване, оглядываясь: мебель отодвинута, на полу опрокинутые подсвечники и погасшие свечки, с натекшим с них воском. Рей была без обуви, и ее ладони и ступни украшали кирпично-красные закорючки, похожие на неизвестный алфавит.

Она встала и медленно побрела в спальню, и у самого порога столкнулась с Беном. Рей не была уверена, и осторожно спросила:

— Бен?

— Да, — ответил он и огляделся, будто пытался узнать место, в котором находился. — Я так думаю.

Они провели в квартире несколько суток, не выходя наружу, питаясь лишь тем, что было в холодильнике — признаться, ни у Рей, ни у Бена не было аппетита. Бен привыкал к тому, что теперь он — такой, а Рей… Рей отвечала на его вопросы, и это было очень тяжело. Она заново проживала старую историю, которую совсем недавно пришлось выдавить на свет изнутри, как огромный нарыв, с болью, гноем и кровью. Она рассказала, что ей казалось, что она видела своего отца в Бене. Что это было на самом деле, и в ту ночь отец появился вновь, и Рей убила Бена, пытаясь спастись — Бен этого не помнил. Зато он помнил, как умирал, как было холодно и страшно, как зрение мутнело, и все проваливалось в темноту, звуки глохли, а потом… потом он открыл глаза в незнакомом месте.

Рей рассказала о похоронах, о том, что случилось с его родителями и Люком — о том немногом, что она знала, потому что сбежала, едва представилась такая возможность. О том, что родители развелись, отец уехал куда-то, мать и дядя занимаются тем же, чем и раньше.

Бен слушал ее, задавал вопросы, но по его лицу было видно, что он не здесь. Когда они впервые вышли на улицу, он хмурился, оглядываясь, рассматривая незнакомый для него город. Дома он мог часами разглядывать себя в зеркале, присматриваясь к чужому лицу, которое было так похоже на его собственное — но принадлежало другому.

Рей надеялась, что теперь все станет лучше. Бен жив. Он заслуживал этого гораздо больше, чем Мэтт, чем ее отец. Все должно стать лучше.

Но оно не стало.

Прошла еще неделя, во время которой они впали в прострацию. Пару раз звонила Джесс, чтобы узнать, где Рей, и Рей отвечала, что она у Мэтта. Она сидела за его компьютером, рылась в его бумагах, пытаясь понять, что он был за человек, откуда узнал про ее отца, кто были те байкеры… Ничего. Если эта информация и имелась, то была хорошо спрятана. Зато Рей выяснила, что может невозбранно пользоваться счетом Мэтта, оплачивая покупки с компьютера, потому что пароль вводился автоматически. Это очень пригодилось, когда у них кончилась еда.

Бен же изучал другие вещи.

Он подошел к Рей, раздраженный и сказал:

— Посмотри на это!

После чего наклонился, пытаясь дотянуться кончиками пальцев рук до носков сникеров.

— Что? — непонимающе спросила Рей.

— Я даже до пальцев ног дотянуться не могу. У меня болит спина, у меня одышка, когда я поднимаюсь по лестнице, я не могу отжаться и двух раз, и… Да мне неудобно признаваться, где и что у меня болит!

— Поздравляю, ты стал взрослым, — Рей вяло улыбнулась. — Придется привыкнуть.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто я со спорткара пересел на старую колымагу! — бросил Бен.

Обдумывая этот разговор позже, Рей пришла к неожиданному выводу: Бен был прав. Ее отец выбрал его целенаправленно: молодого и сильного Бена Соло, здорового и спортивного. Хилый доходяга Мэтт не шел с ним ни в какое сравнение. Рей порадовалась этому с неожиданной злобой: из-за нее отец упустил тело Бена. Из-за нее он вообще потерял возможность вернуться, пусть остается там, где и был!

Но так ли это было? И это Бен теперь вынужден был сживаться с телом Мэтта.

И пока Рей изучала жизнь Мэтта, пытаясь найти зацепки к своему собственному прошлому, Бен изучал самого Мэтта — или, что вернее, начал переделывать его под себя. Возможно, он так отвлекал себя. Привыкал к новому месту, пробегая по утрам по району, привыкал к мысли, что отныне он — кто-то другой, а Бен Соло — мертв. Рей иногда наблюдала за ним, когда он тренировался, тихо ругаясь, бесился из-за собственной слабости. Но каждый раз, когда он замечал, что Рей смотрит, то останавливался. Или просил ее уйти.

Последнюю неделю они не разговаривали вообще. Кажется, Бен даже не глядел на нее.

Рей его понимала. Это была ее вина. Из-за нее он умер, из-за нее он ожил, из-за нее вынужден вживаться… И это молчание — меньшее, чего она заслуживала.

Поэтому Рей опустила глаза к книге и продолжила читать.

Но долго это не продлилось: ее отвлек громкий стук в дверь. Рей подняла голову, хмурясь. Стук повторился, а потом в двери зазвенели ключи.

Рей подскочила с дивана, как подброшенная, и, отшвырнув книгу, медленно пошла к двери, чувствуя подступающую панику. Отчего-то ей подумалось, что это Мэтт, что он вернулся, каким-то образом изжив Бена, и теперь собирается повторить с ней тот странный обряд.

Рей была в паре метров от двери, когда она открылась и внутрь заглянула недовольная женщина в летах. Она уперлась взглядом в Рей и спросила:

— Ты еще кто?

— Я девушка Мэтта, — робко ответила Рей. — А вы…

— Я хозяйка, — ответила женщина. — Где он? Уже на неделю просрочил оплату. Я подождала из вежливости, потому что раньше такого не бывало, но мисс Унамо сказала, что он недавно уволился. Если не можете платить за квартиру, выметайтесь.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рей, не задумываясь. — Мы уедем.

— Постарайтесь уложиться за сутки, — сказала женщина. Она внимательно оглядела коридор и комнату, и добавила:

— За эту неделю вы все равно должны. И я проверю, все ли на месте, прежде чем вы уедете.

— Конечно, — Рей кивнула. — До свидания.

Арендодательница ушла, а Рей обессилено опустилась на пол. Ее затопило облегчение. Всего лишь хозяйка! У кого еще могут быть вторые ключи?..

А если бы это был какой-нибудь его знакомый? Или мать? Рей ведь ничего не знала о его родителях — они не заводили этот разговор, потому что Рей не любила рассказывать о своих. Она ведь понятия не имела о семье Мэтта, есть ли у него кто-то.

«Ведь его тоже кто-то любил, — подумала Рей. — Кто-то родил его, вырастил, ждет до сих пор…»

Тихо всхлипнув, Рей зажала рот рукой и беззвучно заплакала.

***

Когда Бен вернулся — он отсутствовал несколько часов, но в последнее время это было совершенно нормально — Рей складывала вещи, пытаясь понять, что принадлежало Мэтту, а что — часть обстановки.

— Нам нужно уехать, — сообщила Рей, когда Бен прошел мимо и скрылся в коридоре, направляясь к спальне — так они теперь жили: Рей в гостиной, он в спальне, пересекаясь лишь изредка. — Срок аренды истек.

Бен остановился. Зазвучали шаги, и он медленно вернулся в комнату, глядя на Рей.

— И куда мы поедем? — спросил он. По его лицу было не прочесть, о чем он думает.

— Можем пока пожить у меня, — ответила Рей. Голос прозвучал хрипло, будто она молчала целую вечность. В каком-то смысле так и было. — Моя соседка уже должна была съехать, место есть.

— Хорошо, — Бен кивнул. — Ладно.

И снова скрылся в коридоре, оставив Рей глядеть ему вслед.

К горлу Рей снова подкатили непрошенные рыдания, но она справилась с собой и продолжила складывать вещи. Первым делом книги, потом документы, ноутбук и личные вещи. И те, что поновее. Можно было бы бросить всё, но Рей казалось, что в книгах она может найти ответ на свои вопросы, а вещи… У нее не было работы, и Рей была рада возможности заработать лишний доллар, сдав кое-что из вещей Мэтта в комиссионку. А книги она перетащит к себе домой и прочитает их все. Хоть в одной должно найтись объяснение всему: что за люди были с ее отцом и Мэттом в ту ночь, кто они, магистром чего был ее отец…

Иногда у Рей мелькала мысль, что, возможно, ее память таит некоторые ответы на эти вопросы, но она по-прежнему не хотела вспоминать. С нее было достаточно.

Нужно было найти коробки для вещей, и Рей припомнила, что в магазине неподалеку они могут быть. Она накинула куртку и пошла к выходу, вспоминая, не нужно ли еще чего-то. Ее отвлекло жужжание, доносящееся из ванной комнаты. Замедлив шаг, Рей подошла к двери и осторожно потянула ее на себя. Дверь была не заперта, и, заглянув внутрь, Рей увидела Бена, обнаженного по пояс. Вооружившись триммером, он методично сбривал сухие, обесцвеченные волосы Мэтта со своей головы. В тусклом свете потолочной лампы его лицо выглядело незнакомым и ожесточенным.

Рей поймала его взгляд в отражении, и Бен выключил триммер. Она думала, что он снова попросит ее уйти, но Бен сказал:

— Хочу оставить здесь все лишнее.

— Я тоже, — ответила Рей. — Но я хочу забрать книги.

— Ладно, — согласился Бен. Он снова включил триммер и продолжил сбривать волосы.

— Тебе помочь? — спросила Рей. — На затылке… — она указала пальцем.

— Да, — Бен повернулся к ней и протянул ей машинку. — Спасибо.

Рей взяла триммер, а Бен вновь повернулся к зеркалу, рассматривая себя в нем. Рей осторожно стала сбривать волосы, стряхивая их со спины и плеч. Без волос Бен был не похож ни на себя, ни на Мэтта, ни на ее отца, и Рей это странно порадовало. Да, выглядел он забавно со своими торчащими ушами и безволосым черепом, но сейчас приятный внешний вид был не в приоритете.

А что тогда в приоритете?

Рей остановилась, задумавшись, глядя перед собой.

— Что такое? — спросил Бен.

— Что ты будешь делать, Бен? — спросила Рей. — Теперь.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Имя сменю, — сказал он. — Найду какую-нибудь работу, чтобы было на что жить. У этого Мэтта вообще было образование?

— Да, — ответила Рей. Она сглотнула, чувствуя, что в горле пересохло. — А потом?

— Не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Я ничего не знаю. Дай мне хотя бы разобраться с этим.

— Да, конечно, — Рей продолжила сбривать его волосы. — Если… Если тебе будет нужна помощь… я готова помочь.

— Я знаю, — ответил Бен. — Спасибо.

Рука у Рей задрожала.

«Это лишь вежливость, — напомнила Рей себе. — Он благодарит тебя за помощь».

Больше ее благодарить было не за что.

— Дальше я сам, — Бен повернулся к ней и протянул руку. — Рей?

— Да, хорошо, — Рей поспешно сунула ему в руку машинку. — Я схожу в магазин и скоро вернусь.

Она вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь, и торопливо покинула квартиру. Нужно было спешить, если они хотели уехать завтра.

Из вещей Мэтта Бен взял несколько самых неприметных: пара джинс и футболок, толстовка, пакет с бельем, а от всего остального Рей с облегчением избавилась. Большая часть книг и немногие вещи уехали в арендованный ею склад, а ноутбук и коробки с документами Рей взяла с собой.

На следующий день, после того как арендодательница придирчиво осмотрела квартиру, поинтересовалась, почему Мэтт оставляет часть вещей и, получив ответ и положенную плату, проводила их из квартиры прочь, Рей и Бен, таща коробки в руках, уселись на автобус и поехали домой к Рей.

Они опять молчали: Бен смотрел в окно, Рей — прямо перед собой.

Успели вовремя: Джесс как раз заводила свою машину, собираясь уехать, когда Рей и Бен подошли к дому. Увидев их, Джесс замахала им рукой и заглушила мотор.

— Хорошо, что ты успела! — облегченно объявила она, вылезая из машины. — Я хотела передать тебе кое-что до отъезда, и чуть не забыла. Прикольно выглядишь, Мэтт.

— М-м-м… Спасибо, — пробормотал Бен. Он носил капюшон низко натянутым, но даже так было очевидно, насколько изменилась его прическа.

— Вот, — Джессика залезла на заднее сиденье и достала что-то большое и плоское. — Я уже давно пыталась его доделать. И я знаю, Рей, что ты ненавидишь красный цвет, но мне кажется, что это — прямо твое.

Джесс вручила Рей большой прямоугольник размером примерно с лист формата А3 завернутый в упаковочную бумагу, и Рей осторожно его развернула. Джесс нарисовала ее портрет, хотя Рей казалось, что она на нем не слишком на себя похожа. У девушки на портрете была алая одежда и непримиримое выражение лица. Спасибо, что хоть прическа такая же.

— Спасибо, Джесс, — поблагодарила ее Рей. — Мне ведь ее даже вешать некуда.

— Найдется, — Джесс махнула рукой. — А если не нравится, повесь в коридоре.

— А мне нравится, — внезапно заметил Бен. — Очень похоже.

Рей удивленно вскинула брови.

— И очень красиво, — добавил Бен. Джессика польщенно зарделась.

— Спасибо, ребята. Ладно, мне пора. Предупреди Платта, что вы будете вдвоем, он уже бурчал что-то насчет того, что тебе надо искать соседа или выметаться, — она села в машину и еще раз помахала:

— Пока! Будьте на связи!

— Обязательно, — Рей помахала в ответ и проследила, как Джесс выруливает с обочины и уезжает в новую жизнь. Вздохнув, она обратилась к Бену:

— Идем.

Ей было жаль, что Джесс уезжает. Она была самым близким ее человеком на протяжении этого года, постоянно была рядом, и отпускать ее было — равно что потерять.

Рей и Бен зашли в дом, Рей заглянула к Ункару Платту, перевела ему деньги за следующий месяц, и они с Беном поднялись на ее этаж.

— У нас не такие хоромы, какие были у Мэтта, — предупредила Рей, отпирая дверь. — Одна спальня, напор воды так себе, кондиционера нет, а солнце светит в окна с утра и до позднего вечера, спасаемся только шторами.

— Ничего. Что угодно лучше, чем квартира Мэтта, — последние два слова Бен произнес с непонятным выражением.

Без вещей Джесс крошечная гостиная, совмещенная с кухней, опустела. Джесс увезла с собой матрас с кровати, а значит, кому-то из них предстояло спать на диване, и Рей уже решила, что это будет она. Солнце било в незашторенные окна, медленно накаляя пол, на холодильнике был ворох записок от Джесс, а на кухонной столешнице лежали несколько нераспечатанных писем. Одно из них было от Люка, и Рей вздрогнула, увидев знакомый штамп. Сказать им? Но ей не поверят. Решат, что она свихнулась. И неизвестно, захочет ли сейчас этого Бен.

Рей поставила коробку с вещами на пол и сказала:

— Располагайся. Могу провести экскурсию по району, если хочешь.

— Нет, спасибо, — Бен огляделся. — Я… зайду? — он указал на спальню.

— Конечно, — Рей кивнула. Дождавшись, пока он уйдет, она собрала письма со столешницы и, подумав, сунула их в коробку с документами Мэтта. Просмотрит потом.

Кое-как приткнув привезенные с собой вещи и поставив чайник закипать, Рей прошла в спальню.

Бен стоял возле пробковой доски, куда они с Джесс лепили все подряд: напоминалки, списки вещей, фотографии, смешные картинки, рисунки Джесс. В комнате было душно и сумрачно из-за опущенных штор, и единственным источником света была елочная гирлянда, протянутая по стене.

— Тут ты жила? — спросил Бен.

— Я и сейчас тут живу, — ответила Рей.

— Я имел в виду: когда уехала.

— Да, — Рей огляделась. В комнате царил небольшой беспорядок, одна дверца шкафа была открыта — она никогда нормально не закрывалась. — Лучшее, что смогла найти.

Бен кивнул.

— Располагайся, — добавила Рей. — В шкафу есть свободное место… А, если тебе нужны другие вещи, тут неподалеку есть несколько дешевых магазинов. Когда у меня не было денег, одевалась я там. У тебя ведь совсем ничего своего нет, — Рей осеклась, подумав, что это могло прозвучать грубо. К ее удивлению, Бен живо откликнулся:

— Да, давай.

Бдения над книгами Мэтта откладывались, но Рей была этому рада.

В магазине их ждал сюрприз: на рост Бена было не так уж много вещей, и им пришлось пойти в следующий, и в следующий. Бен купил себе новую зубную щетку, шампунь, пену для бритья, разные мелочи — все то, что он выкинул в мусор, когда они съезжали. Стиль Мэтта — рубашки, поло и джемперы — его явно не устраивал, и Бен подолгу рылся в вещах, выискивая более удобные, темных тонов. Рей ходила с ним, комментируя его выбор и помогая ему в поисках. За этим простым занятием у нее получилось позабыть, как они вообще здесь оказались. И только когда солнце начало склоняться к западу, а ноги гудеть от долгой ходьбы, они обнаружили себя в другом районе на автобусной остановке с кучей пакетов. Бен рассмеялся чему-то, какому-то тупому приколу с ютуба, который они смотрели на телефоне, и Рей улыбнулась тоже… Но улыбка покинула ее лицо, потому что раздался звук, заставивший ее похолодеть — далекий рык мотоциклетных моторов.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Бен.

— Ничего, — увидев приближающийся автобус, Рей потянула его за руку:

— Поехали на этом. Потом пересядем на другой?

— Но почему? — удивился Бен. — Он же в центр, а нам надо…

— Просто давай поедем, — попросила его Рей с нажимом.

Бен пожал плечами, и, когда автобус остановился, зашел в него вслед за Рей.

Домой они снова добирались в молчании. Рей старательно всматривалась в поток машин, опасаясь увидеть среди них байки, Бен молча листал новости на ее телефоне. Уже в квартире на предложение Рей поужинать он ответил отказом и скрылся в ее комнате, а Рей устроилась с книгами Мэтта на диване, но никак не могла сосредоточиться на них.

Вдруг _те байкеры_ знают, где она живет? В безопасности ли они? А если… Рей подняла глаза и посмотрела на дверь, за которой скрылся Бен. _А если отец вновь попытается занять его место?_

Рей с остервенением отлистала книгу назад и начала чтение заново, заставляя себя вникать в занудные рассуждения об этнографии и верованиях европейских переселенцев в Новой Англии.

Прогулка утомила ее сильнее, чем Рей могла представить. Она задремала, склонившись над книгой, а проснулась от того, что книжка выскользнула из рук.

Не выскользнула — ее забрал Бен. Рей рывком выпрямилась. В гостиной было темно, светила только лампа над мойкой.

— Идем, — Бен помог ей подняться с дивана и повел к спальне. — Уже поздняя ночь. Ложись.

— Нет-нет, — сонно запротестовала Рей. — Посплю на диване, ты ложись.

— Успею, — твердо ответил Бен.

Он уложил Рей на ее кровать и сел рядом.

— Что в этих книгах? — спросил он. — Что ты ищешь?

— Хочу понять, кто он был, — сонно ответила Рей. — Мой отец. Все они. Зачем они это делали.

— Я мог бы помочь, — заметил Бен, и Рей издала невнятный возглас. Но когда Бен попытался подняться, она вцепилась в его руку.

— Погоди! Я… — Рей уткнулась лицом в подушку. — Я не хотела, чтобы так случилось, если бы я знала с самого начала…

— Я понимаю, — ответил Бен. Он осторожно улегся рядом с Рей, продолжавшей сжимать его руку. Постепенно ее хватка ослабла.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей, сворачиваясь в комочек и упираясь лбом ему в грудь. — Спасибо, что не уходишь.

Бен осторожно обнял ее, но Рей этого уже не почувствовала — она выключилась, как разрядившийся девайс.


End file.
